


[Podfic] For Luck

by seleneaurora



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "For Luck" by elysiumwaitsAuthor's original summary:Besides, they have each other for luck. What does Eliot have except for some promise he’s made and a heart that doesn’t care that they have each other?
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708438) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 06:18
  * **File Size:** 8.67MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/for-luck-podfic/for%20luck_mixdown.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1R7XGwJfgc-mgh3mLpG4tLquEe9_2F_yD)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elysiumwaits for blanket podfic permission!


End file.
